Ceia
by Brison
Summary: Um conto sobre a família.


**Antepasto**

O Ferreira detestava dirigir quando estava chovendo. Principalmente à noite. Esses motoristas, provavelmente moleques sem habilitação, dirigiam como malucos na ausência de policiamento. Se os merdinhas ao menos tivessem a decência de morrer sozinhos, atropelando um mendigo que também não faria falta. Claro que não. Morriam levando gente honesta consigo. O Ferreira pensava muito em como eles partiriam dessa para uma melhor. Certamente não batendo em um poste. Detestava ficar sem luz. Principalmente quando estava chovendo.

Pensamentos mórbidos ainda povoavam sua mente quando estacionou o carro no enorme jardim na frente da casa, "Essa merda da das Dores estacionada aí no meu lugar", pensava, referindo-se ao Honda City do ano da esposa que ocupava toda a garagem. Correu até a porta de casa e molhou-se muito enquanto tateava o bolso do paletó e das calças a procura das chaves.

"Não quero saber se está com fome, garoto!" das Graças ralhou com o Delsinho. Mãe e filho lutavam com palavras gritadas em volta da suntuosa mesa de jantar; a primeira tentando deixar a mesa intacta para o esposo e o Delsinho querendo pegar um pedaço do frango a passarinho que o pai tanto apreciava. "Tira essa mão nojenta desse frango, sua peste!" tornou a mãe quando o filho realmente arrancou um naco de frango e deixou a sala a passos largos.

O Ferreira fez questão de molhar bastante o _foyer _quando entrou em casa. Queria imprimir sua marca. O quanto sofrera para chegar de casa ao trabalho. Tudo para encontrar um outro carro ocupando sua garagem e ainda esquecer as chaves dentro de seu BMW E63 prata. Encharcara-se ainda mais ao procurar a chave certo entre as tantas do molho. Ainda sentia raiva dos adolescentes motoristas. E da chuva que balançava as amplas janelas do saguão.

O Ferreira sentou-se em seu sofá favorito e removeu seus sapatos de couro lustrado e úmido. O cheiro desagradável que emanava daquele sapato era superado apenas pelo cheiro da própria sala. O tapete cheirava à borracha queimada. Na certa uma molecagem do Delsinho. Não bastavam seus brinquedos de última tecnologia, sem contar o que tinha ganhado de Natal, o garoto tinha que acabar com a casa toda. O Ferreira levantou-se e, de meias, prosseguiu até a cozinha para reclamar com alguém, fosse quem fosse, iria ouvir umas boas.

Quando o Ferreira entrou batendo a porta dupla da sala de jantar e socando os pés contra o assoalho de madeira macio, inaudivelmente, a das Dores girou os olhos e suspirou entediada. O homem estava nervoso como sempre. E a chuva só servia para piorar-lhe os ânimos.

**Jantar**

O jantar procedeu _com_ maiores incidentes, óbvio. O Ferreira reclamou da sopa, do vinho e do veado, muito embora o veado não tivesse sido servido. Servido, aliás, pela própria das Dores. Esse fato não passou despercebido pelo Ferreira, "Essa estória de folga natalina é uma piada. Essas porras de empregados já não fazem nada o ano inteiro e ainda temos que dar folga a todos esses infelizes de uma vez só?".

Das Dores mantinha-se anormalmente calada durante todo o jantar. Resistiu bravamente às provocações do marido, mas não se rebaixaria. Não iria reclamar se não lhe fosse dirigida a palavra. Quando ela finalmente apareceu, "Que bicho te mordeu, Luísa?", ela deixou tudo sair de uma vez.

"Foi você, Ferreira! Você é a causa de todos os meus problemas! Fiquei o dia inteiro em casa com esse praguinha do seu filho! A Na, a Fê e as duas Lá me ligaram o dia inteiro para uma recepção social na prefeitura, e eu fui obrigada a recusar! FIQUEI ENFURNADA O DIA INTEIRO NESSA MERDA DE CASA E PERDI UM DOS ÚLTIMOS EVENTOS DO ANO! ESPERO QUE ESTEJA SATISFEITO FERREIRA, PORQUE A SUA MORDIDA FOI BEM DOLORIDA!"

O Ferreira já estava acostumado com essas neuroses da esposa, mas não tolerava seu tom de voz acusador. A das Dores se esquecia que o Delsinho era filho dela também. Ainda por cima, a putinha era uma mentirosa. O Honda fora do lugar indicava que ela havia em algum momento saído de casa, a menos que ela tenha dado uma volta no jardim com o carro. Enquanto discutiam aos berros, o Ferreira pensava na situação. O esperado era o que de sempre aconteceria. Eles brigariam, ele a forçaria a ouvir e no outro dia liberava mais crédito para seus cartões. Tudo se resolveria. No final do dia ele se perguntava para que tudo isso. Não seria mais fácil acabar com essa farsa de casamento?

Fazia meses que eles não transavam mais, e, claro, a Luísa sabia o porquê. Ela ficava cada dia mais velha, e seus puxes e repuxes cirúrgicos no rosto não disfarçavam a idade. Os anos que eram cruéis com Luísa só tornavam Brenda mais atraente. Brenda. Aquilo era mulher. Lembrava a Luísa quando _bem_ mais nova, só que deliciosamente morena. E mais, Brenda não tinha pudores na cama, ao contrário de sua outrora amada esposa. Com Brenda, o Ferreira se sentia outro homem. Com Luísa, o Ferreira sequer se sentia macho.

A discussão esquentava e o Ferreira chegou ao ponto de esbofetear a das Dores que se retirou para o quarto aos prantos. Lágrimas de crocodilo, pensou o executivo, CEO de uma empresa de Recursos Energéticos que havia vencido uma concorrência e obtido uma nova licitação governamental. No trabalho, o Ferreira era implacável. Na empresa desde os dezesseis, cresceu e ascendeu na hierarquia de trabalho, assumindo cargos de gerência e depois na administração. Perguntava por que não possuía o mesmo talento na corporação familiar. Talvez tanto quanto precisava de alguns assessores brilhantes no trabalho, precisava da Brenda na sua vida pessoal.

O Ferreira até se esquecera da chuva quando sorveu com vontade o vinho de sua taça de cristal. E caiu com a cara enterrada no prato com frango, morto.

**Sobremesa**

O delegado Moraes acordou mau-humorado naquela manhã de sábado do dia 26 de dezembro. A noite anterior havia sido maravilhosa, verdade. Tinha um dia de folga da delegacia, pudera passar o dia com a família e ver o filho e os sobrinhos se divertirem brincando de mocinho e bandido com armas de água novinhas. Observou satisfeito que seu menino estava no lado da lei na brincadeira. Foi obrigado a acordar de seus devaneios agradáveis pelo canto dos pneus. Chegara ao seu destino.

Conhecia aquela parte da cidade. A alameda dos ricaços. Já atendera a muitos chamados de lá, que normalmente eram bastante sigilosos, mas sempre eram divulgados na coluna social com caráter sensacionalista, algo que poucos levavam realmente a sério. Certamente o caso era para ser levado a sério agora.

Um dos investigadores lhe entregou o laudo preliminar. O ricaço tinha morrido por envenenamento. Grosseiro também, cianureto suficiente para dar cabo em um cavalo foi despejado no vinho, e havia resquícios da substância em um frango e na mesa de jantar. As digitais da esposa do executivo foram encontradas por toda a ceia e os empregados, que retornavam à mansão para o trabalho, relataram que somente a esposa poderia ter preparado a refeição.

"Muito bem, levem a dona Luísa das Dores para a delagacia." Anunciou o delegado Moraes com tom de ordem, e transparecendo cansaço pelo que ainda viria, acrescentou, "Vamos rápido com isso que ainda teremos um maldito trabalho evitando os _paparazzi._

Ao delegado, impressionaram a majestade e a frieza da _socialite_, que descia as escadarias de sua casa para o banco traseiro do carro da polícia com inconfundível ar de desprezo.

Enquanto o comboio de policiais se afastava do bairro nobre, o delegado pensava o que seria de toda a empresa do homem morto, agora com a esposa presa.

Mas nem toda a experiência do delegado Moraes o deixaram notar o imperceptível. Do alto do terceiro andar da mansão, dois pequenos olhos redondos brilhavam de felicidade e satisfação. O Deslsinho tinha tido sorte em encontrar o veneno. E agora, tinha conseguido se livrar dos dois ao mesmo tempo. E conseguiria mais brinquedos do que podia imaginar.


End file.
